1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a LCD technology field, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display module and a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the unceasing development of the LCD technology, seriously high demand advances for the manufacture of the liquid crystal display.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a diagram of soldering of a flexible circuit board (FPC) and a display panel according to prior arts.
The lengths and the widths of the panel lands 11 on the display panel are all the same. Moreover, the spaces L1 between the panel lands 11 are the same. Correspondingly, the lengths and the widths of the flexible circuit board land 12 on the flexible circuit board are the same.
With the resolution increase of the display panel, the widths of the panel lands 11 have to be increased. However, the spaces L1 between the panel lands 11 need to be narrowed down because of the restricted available land area.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows a diagram of soldering of panel lands 11 which the spaces therebetween are decreased. It is easy to tell from FIG. 2 that the spaces L1 between the panel lands 11 narrowed down and become too close, soldering precision may be likely decreased by soldering misalignment when the flexible circuit board land 12 is soldered to the panel land 11.